darghosfandomcom-20200222-history
Guia de Iniciantes
Este é um guia escrito para ajudar novos jogadores que não conhecem muito bem o Darghos a começarem a sua aventura no jogo. Este guia usará a ilha para iniciantes do jogo, Island of Peace. Nesta ilha o PvP é desativado o que lhe garantirá segurança durante os níveis iniciais, além disto, ela possui um sistema de missões que irá ajudar você a conhecer uma parte do mapa, avançar níveis e obter itens, além de conhecer um pouco do RPG da ilha. Note que, é possível não usar esse guia e começar em outro lugar fora da ilha, você pode sair da ilha a qualquer instante pelo barco. Jogadores mais experientes costumam fazer isso. Este guia é recomendado para quem nunca jogou Darghos. Mereus Trolls Recompensa: 3.500 pontos de experiência, 500 Gold Coins, Chain Legs, Mana Potion, Health Potion. Imediatamente apos você entrar no jogo, o NPC Mereus irá falar com você. Ele dirá que seu trabalho é ajudar iniciantes e que a população de trolls no sub-solo está ficando fora de controle, e que você pode querer ajudar nisto. Começe a sua primeira missão dizendo "''task"'' para ele no NPC Channel e ele irá explicar o seu trabalho na missão. Diga então "''yes"'' e ele explicará quais e quantas criaturas você deve derrotar para finalizar o seu objetivo, então diga "''yes"'' novamente para confirmar e iniciar a missão. Agora com a missão, você deve ir até a caverna de Trolls. Siga para o sudeste até encontrar o bueiro que fica ao lado do depot. Entre no bueiro e derrote as criaturas até completar a sua missão. O progresso de sua missão será exibido no canal padrão cada vez que você derrotar uma criatura, em mensagens como: 12:00 You must defeat more 49 troll's to complete your mission. Ao completar a missão, saia da caverna e vá falar com o Mereus no templo. Para entregar a missão, diga "hi", "task", "yes". Rotworms Apos terminar a primeira missão dos Trolls você poderá começar a segunda missão de Mereus, que será derrotar rotworms. Para aceitar a missão diga novamente, "task", "yes", "yes". A caverna de rotworms fica ao lado esquerdo do templo. Na caverna você irá encontrar os rotworms e carrion worms que precisa derrotar para finalizar a missão. Apos concluir, retorne ao templo e entregue a missão ao Mereus. Recompensa: 4.500 pontos de experiencia, 700 gps, wand of dragonbreath (sorcerer), moonlight rod (druid) e steel axe, jagged sword ou daramanian mace (knights). Ao terminar a missão, Mereus falará que o NPC Hector também precisa de ajuda no Sarcófago, e se você deseja que ele lhe envie para lá. Diga "yes" e você será teleportado para lá. 'Hector Sarcófago amaldiçoado Recompensa: 5.100 pontos de experiência, 1000 gold coins, brass legs (sorcerer, druid, knight), ranger legs (paladin). Fale com o Hector e aceite a missão ("hi", '"task", "yes", "yes"). A missão será derrotar skeletons e skeleton warriors no andar de baixo da caverna. Apos concluir, volte ao Hector e entregue a missão. Apos entregar a missão de Hector, ele irá dizer que para as próximas missões as coisas ficarão mais difíceis e ele quer que você encontre o NPC Fred, que fica na academia de treinos para que ele o ajude a se preparar melhor. Ele também irá perguntar se você quer ser levado até lá. Diga "yes". Fred Academia de Treinos Recompensa: Caso seus skills estejam muito baixos, eles serão upados para 55/45 (paladin), 50/50 (knight) e magic level 15 (sorcerers e druids). Fale com o Fred e complete a missão de treino. Esta missão você não precisará fazer nada. Esta é a ultima missão dentro da cidade. As próximas missões serão do lado de fora. Winston, o Guarda Amazon Camp Recompensa: 7.000 pontos de experiencia, 1.000 gps, wand of draconia (sorcerer), northwind rod (druid), belted cap (paladin), plate armor (knight), 20 mana potions (sorcerers e druids), 20 health potions (knights e paladins) e spike sword ou battle hammer ou battle axe (knights). Para a sua primeira missão fora da cidade, vá pela saída leste, e você logo encontrará o NPC Winston. Como nas outras missões até agora, diga hi, task, yes, yes para aceitar a missão, que será derrotar Amazons e Valkirias que serão encontradas no território ao norte do NPC. Apos completar a missão, retorne ao Winston e entregue a missão. Kranos mines Recompensa: 24.000 pontos de experiencia, stealth ring, plate legs, guardian shield, wand of inferno (sorcerer), hailstorm rod (druid), noble armor (knight) e clerical mace ou crimson sword ou halberd (knights). Apos completar a primeira missão de Winston, ele irá oferecer a próxima missão. Para esta missão você precisará derrotar anões nas minas de Kranos (existem 3 minas, veja as localizações na imagem abaixo). Cada anão que você derrota você recebe uma pontuação, você concluirá a missão ao atingir 360 pontos. Pontos obtidos ao derrotar cada tipo de anão: Dwarf: '''1 ponto' ''Dwarf Soldier: '''3 pontos' ''Dwarf Guard: '''6 pontos' Apos completar a missão, retorne ao Winston e entregue a missão. '''Artefato do rei' Recompensa: promotion (você se torna Elite Knight, Royal Paladin, Elder Druid ou Master Sorcerer). Apos receber a recompensa da missão dos anões, Winston irá contar que o artefato do Rei foi roubado pelos minotauros, e que ele irá conceder uma otima recompensa a quem o conseguir recuperar. Esta missão não necessita ser aceita, você irá pegar ela automaticamente. Para completar ela, você precisará seguir para o sul até encontrar a área de minotauros. Nela você precisará descer até o andar mais baixo aonde encontrará um bau com o artefato roubado. Dica:' Para completar essa missão mais facilmente, use o stealth ring dado na missão anterior para evitar a maior parte dos minotauros (mas cuidado pois minotaur mage's ainda podem ver você). Quando conseguir o artefato, volte para a cidade e vá para o castelo do principe Adebaran. O castelo é localizado ao oeste da academia de treinos. Diga '''''hi, task, yes para entregar o artefato e receber a recompensa. Van'Caelnis Cyclops Recompensa: 80.000 pontos de experiencia, 3.500 gps, blue robe (sorcerer ou druid). Em sua próxima missão você precisará encontrar o NPC Van'Caelnis. Ele é um elfo e você o encontrará apos descer a escada na saída sul da cidade. Fale hi, task, yes, yes '''para iniciar a sua primeira missão, que será derrotar Cyclops e Cyclops Smiths na montanha ao oeste. Apos concluir a missão, volte para entregar a missão para Van'Caelnis e pegue sua recompensa. '''Orc Fortress Recompensa: 186.000 pontos de experiencia, 5.000 gps, 50x mana potion (sorcerer ou druid), 50x health potion (knights ou paladins) e bright sword ou naginata ou orchish maul (knights). Apos terminar a primeira missão dos Cyclopes então você poderá pegar a segunda missão Van'Caelnis. Nesta missão você precisará ir até o Forte dos Orcs ao sul (veja localização na imagem abaixo) e derrotar Orcs até atingir 10.200 pontos. A mecânica desta missão é idêntica a da missão dos Anões com o Guarda Winston. Os pontos para cada tipo de Orc são: Orc: '''2 pontos' ''Orc Spearman: '''3 pontos' ''Orc Warrior: '''5 pontos' ''Orc Shaman: '''8 pontos' ''Orc Rider: '''8 pontos' ''Orc Berserker: '''16 pontos' ''Orc Leader: '''45 pontos' ''Orc Warlord: '''155 pontos' Apos concluir a missão, volte ao Van'Caelnis para entregar e receber sua recompensa. 'Mesth'zaros' '''Dragons Lair' Recompensa: 250.000 pontos de experiencia, 10.000 gps, wand of voodoo (sorcerer), underworld rod (druid), knight armor (knight), knight legs (knight). Para próxima missão você precisará encontrar o NPC Mesth'zaros. Ele vive perto do Dragons Lair, para chegar lá, você precisa subir na montanha aonde você fez a missão dos Cyclops e seguir indo para o oeste. Você encontrará o NPC logo apos atravessar uma comprida ponte. Pegue a missão dizendo hi, task, yes, yes. Nesta missão você precisará derrotar Dragons e coletar ao menos 1 green dragon scale. Apos concluir a missão, volte a falar com o NPC e pegue sua recompensa. 'Boros Krum Giant Spiders Recompensa: 250.000 pontos de experiencia, 10.000 gps. Mesth'zaros dirá que você precisa encontrar o NPC Boros Krum. Você o encontrará nas planícies ao sul da ilha (veja a imagem abaixo). Fale '''''hi, task, yes, yes para pegar a sua missão, que será derrotar 80 Giant Spiders e coletar 3x giant spider silk. Seja cuidadoso, pois essa área possui muitas Giant Spiders e dependendo de seu level, você pode ter problemas se acabar atraindo mais de 1. Apos concluir a missão, volte ao NPC e entregue a missão para receber sua recompensa. Mesth'zaros Dragons Lair (Dragon Lord) Recompensa: 300.000 pontos de experiencia, 10.000 gps. Esta sera a sua ultima missão em Island of Peace. Volte ao NPC Mesth'zaros. Novamente fale hi, task, yes, yes. Em sua ultima missão você precisará derrotar 15 Dragon Lords que você encontra nas montanhas dentro do Dragons Lair (veja imagem abaixo). Apos concluir a missão, volte a falar com Mesth'zaros para receber sua recompensa. Daves Missão final Recompensa: 150.000 pontos de experiência, 20.000 gold coins, crown legs, crown armor. Apos a missão dos Dragon Lords, Mesth'zaros dira que você agora está preparado para enfrentar muitos outros desafios pelo mundo, e que existe muito para você explorar fora de Island of Peace. Sua ultima missão será reportar o sucesso de suas missões em Island of Peace para o NPC Daves que fica no depot de Quendor. Para isto, apenas volte para a cidade, e pegue o barco para Quendor. Chegando lá, vá para o depot da cidade fale com o Daves para receber sua ultima recompensa por toda sua ajuda prestada em Island of Peace. O que fazer depois de terminar as missões? Apos concluir as missões de Island of Peace você terá um mundo inteiro para explorar com muitos desafios. Em média, os jogadores que terminam as missões atingem por volta de level 80, itens decentes e uma razoável quantidade de dinheiro. A maioria dos jogadores optam por fazerem hunts para subir mais leveis, e então poder fazer quests para conseguir itens melhores, participar de wars, etc. A seguir uma lista com algumas hunts populares para personagens que acabaram de sair de Island of Peace seguindo este guia: # Dragons (muitos respawns disponíveis em praticamente todas cidades, com destaque para Aracura, Aaragon e Salazart). # Heroes (muitos respawns disponíveis em Aracura e Aaragon). # Dragon Lords (muitos respawns disponíveis praticamente em todas cidades, com destaque a Aracura, Aaragon e Salazart). # Wyverns (bons respawns em Aaragon e Quendor). # Hydras (respawns em Salazart). Confira a pagina de guia de respawns para saber mais informações. Apos subir alguns leveis, você pode querer também fazer Quests. O server conta com as principais quests famosas do jogo, como Annihilator, Demon Helmet, Arena Quest, Pits of Inferno, Inquisition, etc. Confira nossa pagina de quests. É isto, daqui em diante, é você quem faz a sua historia no Darghos! Boa sorte!